


All about the fairytale

by Tanaqui



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara had always looked forward to a fairytale wedding. Jax had something different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about the fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic-promptly prompt [Sons of Anarchy, Jax/Tara, She wanted a fairytale wedding but he had something different in mind](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/84098.html?thread=4048258#cmt4048258). Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

As a little girl, no different to many other little girls, Tara imagined a future with a fairytale wedding. The puffy, white frock; the train of bridesmaids in matching pink; a handsome groom in a tux waiting for her as she walked slowly up the aisle, with flowers everywhere.

She grew up, of course. But even when she started dating Jax, even after she left Charming, all through med school and all through the fear that Josh brought into her life, a part of her was still twelve and still believed that, one day, she'd get it all: the frock, the bridesmaids, the handsome groom.

Even when she'd hooked up with Jax again, she thought there'd be a grand ceremony. She was the Vice-President's Old Lady, after all. And Opie and Lyla's wedding had been lovely, in its way: in the open air, with Lyla looking radiant, the focus of everyone's attention.

But here? In a brothel? Wanted for murder?

Her hesitation lasts only a second. This is what Old Ladies do. This is what Jax needs _her_ to do, right now. Either she embraces this life, once and for all, or she walks away from it forever. There's a kind of fairytale in that.

And she still has her handsome groom and they'll still have their happy ever after. Isn't that what really matters?


End file.
